In THe Heat of The Moment
by edwardsouthernbella
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the conversation that went on when Edward took Bella to meet his parents? This became the turning point in his relationship with his parents. And what happened after they went home? It might involve a few flower petals on a bed.


**In the Heat of the Moment**

**A one shot taken from Love is Stronger than Pride that was written for the Fandom Gives Back to Oklahoma. This will answer some lingering questions. Thank you to Twi-mom 12292005 for her excellent beta skills. Please leave me your thoughts. Thank you!**

**Have you ever wondered about the conversation that went on when Edward took Bella to meet his parents? This became the turning point in his relationship with his parents. And what happened after they went home? It might involve a few flower petals on a bed.**

Edward walked around to the passenger door to open it for Bella. The look on her face spoke volumes as she took his hand and got out of the car. Everything about this Sunday brunch was intimidating. The house resembled one that would be on the cover of a magazine. A feeling of dread and anxiety filled her heart. She clutched his arm tightly as they made their way to the front door.

"If I have not said this today, you look gorgeous," he said as he placed a feather light kiss on her brow. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The door swung open before he could knock on it. A well-dressed woman stood before them, reeking of old money and strong perfume. It was his mother, Esme Cullen, in all of her glory. All she needed was a tiara on her head.

"Hello son," she stated in a cold voice. "Who did you bring home? Is this the girlfriend?"

"Hello mom. It's nice to see you, too. This is my enchanting girlfriend, Bella Swan, and, sweetheart, this is my mother, Esme."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Esme."

"Please call me Mrs. Cullen. I assume you are here for brunch?"

"Yes mom. Can we please come inside?"

She allowed them to enter, but there was something she distinctly did not like about this girl. Her clothes were a little too bright and her body was a little too curvy. Bella was nothing like the girls that Edward had known in the past. He needed to have one that was normal, and this one was far from it.

Why was she clinging to her son in that manner?

Why was he kissing her in front of his father?

Carlisle walked into the living room moments after the happy couple had sat down on the couch. He saw his son's mouth on some girls' face. It looked rather disgusting to him. He cleared his throat in order to get their attention.

"Edward, would you care to introduce me to this person sitting on my couch?"

He stood up to greet his father, but Carlisle kept his arms crossed over his chest. His mom walked into the room and stood next to him.

"Dinner is ready if you are ready."

"We'll be in there shortly, Esme. I want to know who she is."

"Dad, this is the woman I love, Bella Swan," he said before introducing her to him.

Carlisle rolled his eyes after hearing those words.

"You can't be serious, Edward. Love? What do you know about that subject?"

He bit his tongue in order to keep from replying to that statement the way he honestly wanted. This was not going the way he had hoped, and he wanted to get them out as soon as possible.

"Mom's waiting on us, dad. Let's go get something to eat."

Edward pulled out a chair for her and she slid into it. He sat beside her, as if her were going to shield her from any more verbal attacks. Esme sat across from them after she set the plates on the table. Bella did not have much of an appetite on the drive over, but once she saw the lackluster offerings on the dish, she was no longer hungry.

Carlisle walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of Perrier in his hand. He took his place at the head of the table. Instead of a pleasant meal, an awkward silence took over the room. His eyes shifted from his wife to Edward. No one was eating very much, but his wife lacked any culinary skills. There was a question for which he wanted answer.

"Where did you meet her, Edward?"

"I won't talk to you if you continue behaving in this manner. It's very disrespectful, and I'm appalled by your behavior."

Carlisle let out a frustrated sigh. It was not good for his son to attempt to correct him.

"Let's try this again. Where did you meet the love of your life?"

The sarcasm was not lost on Edward. He was going to push it aside because he did not want to start an argument.

"We met at school, dad. I saw one of her performances and we've been inseparable since that time."

"Performances? What kind of performances?"

He took a drink from the glass bottle.

"I'm a dance major, Mr. Cullen. He saw one of my belly dance routines."

The water went down the wrong way and he almost choked on it. Esme's mouth dropped in reaction to learning this fact.

"What the hell are you doing with a belly dancer? Are you insane? Look at her… she dresses like a common whore in that-"

Before he could finish his statement, Edward's fist met with his face. The impact was strong enough to make him fall back in the chair. No one was going to make a remark of that nature about his girl, including his own flesh and blood. Carlisle lay on the floor, rolling around like an injured turtle on his back.

"You spoiled son of a bitch…I hope she's worth it."

Edward offered his hand to Bella to lift her from the chair. He placed his arms around her protectively as they began to walk out of the room. Esme began to follow them.

"Where are you going?"

"Mom, we are leaving because this is over. If you think I'm going to subject Bella to one more minute of this disaster, then you are delusional."

They walked toward the door and stepped outside. He pulled her into a comforting embrace, kissing the top of her head.

"Can we go to your apartment, Edward? I want to be alone with you."

As they were driving off, Carlisle was in the bathroom trying to stop the bleeding. His wife was of no use, but that was no different than any other day. He was surprised by how his son had responded to his words. The girl looked cheap, and it was disgrace to the family name for him to be with someone below him. Sadly, he chose her over his own family. Carlisle would never forget that. One day, he would find a way to hurt him because this was not over.

A few miles down the road, Edward thought of something that might make this unpleasant day better for her. He pulled into a parking space in front of a flower shop.

"Would you wait here for a few minutes, baby? I want to get something for you and it won't take me long."

She watched him going into the shop, wondering what he had planned. He was always surprising her in one manner or another. While he was inside, she closed her eyes and focused on their relationship. The feeling of their first kiss was burned into her memory. Easily, she recalled the way he cradled her face in his hands and gently captured her lips with his. It was soft and slow…everything a first kiss should be. Since that first night, they were enchanted with each other and deeply, irrevocably in love.

The sound of the trunk opening pulled her away from her reminiscing. Moments later, he was back inside the car.

"Are you ready to go home?"

He smiled at her as he started the engine.

"Please take me home."

They arrived back at his apartment and he walked her to the door.

"I need you to wait in the bathroom for me. This is part of the surprise."

"That won't be a problem. I want to change my clothes any way."

After he knew she was back in there, he ran out to his car to bring in the flowers. Purple Irises were her favorite, and he bought every one that was available. While she was busy, he went into the bedroom and pulled down the comforter. He pulled several petals off the stems, tossing them over the bed. There were some candles he set aside for their romantic evenings. He set them on the nightstand and lit them.

"Bella, you can come out now."

She held her breath as she opened the door. The room was softly glowing in the candlelight. A small gasp came from her mouth as she looked at the bed.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I am so in love with you, Bella. Please let me worship you."

"I love you, Edward, forever."

**And now you all know how the story began. Thank you for reading. Much love always and please leave your comments. **


End file.
